battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Whipped into Shape (Insane)
Whipped into Shape (Insane) is the second stage in The Dom Awakens!. Battleground 1 Doge Dark comes in after 12 seconds, the second one following after 8 to 12 seconds. 3 Gory Blacks and 2 Shadow Boxer Ks spawn after 26.7 seconds. After 2 minutes and 13.3 seconds, Dark Otters begin spawning indefinitely, each coming in after 66.7 seconds to 80 seconds. When the enemy base reaches 99% HP, the boss, Dark Lazer, comes in with a horde of Doge Darks, along with 1 Dober P.D, and groups of 3 Doge Darks begin to spawn every 15 seconds to 20 seconds. A second Dober P.D arrives 46.7 seconds after the base is damaged. Strategies Strategy 1 (overkill) First row - Eraser Cat, Jiangshi Cat, Robocat, Bombercat, Paris Cat Second row - Ring Girl Cat, Holy Valkyrie Cat, Awakened Bahamut Cat, Mekako Saionji, Immortal Shingen Spam the top row and drop a Ring Girl Cat to halt and deal with initial wave of peons, all the while build up the Worker Cat level. When under control, let your pack get to the base and die, save money. Then bring in Shingen and start spamming meatshields, spawn Mekako and bring in the other 2nd row cats, better to save Bahamut for a clear shot at the boss but not critical. Strategy 2 (ft. Oda) Oda Nobunaga outranges Dark Lazer and permafreezes her without any Treasures. Bring something to counter the Dober P.Ds and it's an easy True Form. Strategy 3 (Prof. Cat Jobs and Bombercat) Lineup: 3 meatshields (preferably Crazed Cat, Crazed Tank Cat and Eraser Cat), a cheap and spammable Area Attacker (e.g. Paris Cat), Crazed Sexy Legs Cat (might not be necessary), a highly-damaging area attacker (e.g. Bahamut Cat), Prof. Cat Jobs, Bombercat, a cat that will help against the Dobers (e.g. Octopus Cat), and a decent ranged attacker Note: This will only work if you have the Void Fruit Treasures. The key to this strategy is good timing. Prof. Cat Jobs needs to weaken Dark Lazer, then Bombercat will freeze her, and then Prof. Cat Jobs weakens her again, then Bombercat freezes her again. This will continue until there are enough Bombercats to permafreeze Dark Lazer until she is knocked back. At the start, stall the Doge Darks with your meatshields and save up for your to take out the enemies. Also spam Bombercat to assist with taking them out, and spawn in Prof. Cat Jobs. After the base is hit, Prof. Cat Jobs should be knocked behind the base. This gives him more survivability against the Dobers, whose Shockwaves will kill him instantly. By the time he reaches Dark Lazer, the Dobers should be dead. Prof. Cat Jobs will attack Dark Lazer occasionally, lowering her attack to 1%, meaning that Bombercat will not be one-shotted by the boss. If your timing is correct, the boss will either be weakened, frozen or both at every single frame. With a stack of Bombercats, the boss will be permafrozen until knocked back. If she is knocked back and hasn't already been so, your entire stack of Bombercats will likely die, but you can get a new stack easily. Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01049-02.html Category:The Dom Awakens!